At a Glance
by Black Ankle
Summary: More writing excercises from a different fandom. Second up Kairi x Assorted others.
1. Namine x Demyx

**Author's Note: More writing excercises. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine but God I wish it was.**

Cristofori's Dream

Namine had never danced before. It was something the other side of her would have done. Her feet felt too large and her limbs to ungainly to glide through the air with ease. Her artistic sensibilities only took her in one direction.

Still in the quiet castle, far off strands of music often flittered through the passages and windows to tempt her to move. She was pulled away from her crayons for a moment to peer owlishly out into the great manor to see what made such beauty. She never new the heartless could sing but some made crooning noises of the like and when they surrounded Demyx, they had more heart in them then most normal creatures.

He gave them breath with his songs and she shook as she felt the flicker of something in her empty chest that wasn't quite a heart but it wasn't that hole…His talent could do that. He could play anything he wanted and often did, in the shadowy eaves, she'd sit and listen, pen poised and still…

Kiss

Honestly, she didn't want to do this. It was nerve wracking, it was out of her place, it was beneath her. Flaunting what she didn't have and twirling around to a groove that made the feet move whether they wanted to or not. Still, Demyx found ways to coax her into moving outside of herself and "shaking her thang" as he put it.

In the small recesses of her mind hidden from all of the Organization, she admitted that she liked his youthful chuckle at her terrible attempts to move to the music. The embarrassment was worth it then, just to see a smile that wasn't forced on. She couldn't compete with his dancing heartless, but she could join them as they swirled around her.

Kill

It wasn't often she got out, and if most had their way, it would be never. Number Nine secured her out on a whim one night to take her for a small tour of Traverse Town. On a bluff they sat and watched the stars wheel overhead while he strummed the weapon of his choice into a soft melody.

Below them the world was laid out and it felt right to be who they were for the moment even if the heart didn't beat and their dreams were gone. He'd catch hell for taking her away from the gilded cage but being hollow inside killed any fear of punishment.

Dancing lively over the strings, his fingers plucked a melody that made the sky cry over them. Namine tossed her head back and smiled into the sky as the rain poured down soaking them both.

Touch the Hand

Her one attempt at fighting in hand to hand was pitiful and earned a good jeering from them all. She certainly couldn't help it she wasn't a master of fire, a dancer of wind, or any of the other elements. Half the time she didn't even know to much about her own given ability of memories.

Facedown on the floor from where she was thrown in a offensive maneuver by Laxaeus, she laid there til a hand appeared before her large eyes. Demyx greeted her with a smile and encouragement. He was a screw up too, long time joke for them all.

City

Out of memories and dreams she wove a world for them all. The drawings were shoddy at best but their magic was just as powerful and ensnarling as the strongest out there.


	2. Kairi x Others

**I get nice reviews, I write. XD Are we sensing a pattern here? Thanks for the review and Fav Ybs**

**Kairi x Others this time around.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own.**

All About Us

Kairi didn't have much in the way of fighting skills, but by god she had passion and purity that led her. She'd longed to be with Sora and Riku for so long and right when she reached them both, threats were there to take them from her. Well, she wouldn't let them!

Riku handed her the key blade and the power thrumming into it from her hands and heart felt like pure elation in the form of a blade. For once she felt sure in herself. She had the power to not let the darkness or Nobodies break them down and hurt them. If she must, she'd kill to defend her friends and hold them in her heart as she'd done before. Now she just had the muscle.

Kodo (Inside the Sun Remix)

Running from Axel was…not that much fun. Kairi was unbalanced by the lanky jerk and he had more advantages on his side. Darkness bowed down to him and she, well she felt like she was always missing part of herself. How could she compete? Still, when the strangely familiar dog appeared to lead her, she'd not hesitated too long in placing her trust.

Through the portals she roamed behind the dog with Axel nipping at her heels. The darkened corridors were full of unseen threats that were drawn to her like ragged moths to flames and she grimaced as more than once, something sharp and carapace-like slid over her bare shins. _Ew._

It was almost comical, his pursuit of her. He called out small taunts to her, to nab her attention and break her concentration on hiding. Didn't quite succeed. Kairi was good at being quiet when she needed to be. What was unsettling was how…calm he was about the whole affair. He didn't get upset at the near misses, he just kept going.

One Million Miles Away

When Kairi stood on the beach watching the waves push at her like they knew she wanted out, she pictured faces of friends she couldn't remember. Blue eyes and brown, spun sugar hair, a sweet disposition to match. Green eyes like a dragon, concealing a darkened heart that burned hot. Their names were _right there_ and she couldn't recall them.

Her toes dug into the cold sand, suffused with salt water and she leaned into the breeze.

Morningside

Saix was horribly persistent in staying stoic around her. It was annoying. She wanted to talk, to fill the silence but he remained unfazed by her attempts to rattle him. So she'd sing, chat to the dog, blather on in the hopes something would coax him out of his cool façade.

Until she realized it wasn't a façade. Stoicism was him through and through. He was ethereal and cold…until he released part of himself that shouldn't be released. The anger from one person was virulent, but in his condensed form he'd turned it into a monster.

After her escape and his pursuit (she was always being pursued!) he'd fought Sora and she'd cringed. _That_ was what was lurking underneath? She'd been trying to reach that? He was possessed with brilliant rage…

Thought I'd died and gone to heaven

She screamed in frustration when the Kingdom Hearts closed on Sora and Riku, taking them from her again! _This cannot be!_ Not now, not when they were back to their trio again. She couldn't bare it. Not without them.

She hated and loved so much in those few moments while the battle had raged on and the Heart broke. Whole and broken again, how cruel, she wanted to weep. In her hands the key blade shined uselessly for the moment, for all the good it could do her friends now.

The return to the island was morose and painful but…they were there! In the water and on the beach with a letter that called them back. Oh, the scars on her heart could heal along with the rest.


End file.
